best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
StevenStar777
StevenStar777 is a member of the Super Smash Bros Lawl community and the creator of Super Smash Bros Elite, where he is a playable character as well. He is one of the lesser known lawlers and is also famous for making several Hitler parodies where he bashes people that complain about anything Lawl related. His reveal counterpart is Dante: Because both are wisecracking swordsmen with short black hair and a short temper. Both of them really like women and have a connection with one in particular. For StevenStar it is princess Blazea. Both of them has also recieved alot of hate from butthurt fanboys. For StevenStar it is because he made some videos on Youtube bashing people who bash Lawl Ultimate. Finally, they have a connection to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Steven in particular really likes that game a lot. Link to his Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/StevenStar777 Role in the Storyline He is fighting for the forces of good in the storyline. When he heard of the brony invasion, he imediatly thought about Fluttershy and ran of to free her from Deus' control. Though they traded blows, against StevenStars will, he managed to free Fluttershy and they became very close friends. Closer than Fluttershy would realize. But when he found out that Little Mac had become a close friend to Fluttershy as well, he became angry and challenged Little Mac to duel. But they could not even start the match, because both their services was required for the next mission. So they agreed to work togheter, because if they did not; Fluttershy would cry. He was later seen alongside the other "Lawlers" (ARCgaming91 & TrueDarkAce) facing of against "The 3 Stooges of Evil" around the end of the game. Though all three was severly wounded, Fluttershy only healed StevenStar while the other two had to wait till Momiji came and used her healing Nippon on them. Later he was shown giving a human version of Fluttershy a hug, followed by a kiss. Apperance StevenStar is by looks; an american man around his early twenties. He is around the size of ARCgaming91, just slightly shorter. He looks like something that was drawn on Microsoft Paint for the most part. He has a face that takes the shape of a squarish ball, his eyes are two lines that can be connected to two other lines to form eyebrows, his mouth is similar and he useally has one tooth visible from the outside. He has short black hair and wears a black shirt, a white jacket and blue jeans. He has no visible arms or feet. In his later works on DeviantArt, he appears more "anime-like" with a more detailed face and a more realistic body shape. He also has red eyes in some artwork. Personality He is quite cocky and rude at some points, but he is inside a very kind individual. Mostly to his "love intresst" Fluttershy, but also to other people that he respect for their skilled swordman ships. Including: Stocking, Dante, Raiden and others. However, when somebody is doing harm against anybody that he cares about or is flirting with Fluttershy; he becomes angry and challenges that person to a duel. He useally forgives the person if she/he/it shows that they can treat Fluttershy with unlimited kindness or fights for a better future. He also shares a friendship with ARC and TDA, because they get togheter quite well and fought alongside eachother during the final battle. Powers and Abilities He fights mainly with his sword, but has a good knowledge about fighting with other weapons. Such as: spoons, maces, spears and nunchakus. He is also quite well trained in various martial arts. His superhuman abilities are on a similar level as ARC, but he can still defeat opponents much stronger than him. Because he can become much stronger when he absorbs the energy of his fallen enemies and use their powers against other enemies for a short time. When togheter with Fluttershy, both their streatgh becomes way over 9000 and that transforms both of them into deity-like beings. In this state they are strong enough to even defeat someone as powerful as the Spaghetti Monster. Relationships to Other Characters *TrueDarkAce - Friend on Youtube and in the game. *ARCgaming91 - Friend on Youtube and in the game. *Little Mac - Rival at first, but became friends later on. *Fluttershy - His love intresst *Princess Luna - He helped her getting closer to ARCgaming91. *Asura - Did not get along at first to breaking his sword, but they worked togheter closer to the end. *Filia - Treats her with respect. *Stocking Anarchy - Respects Him since helping her getting her revenge on Frollo, who turned out be Dante in disguise. But is also against her because Steven getting sick of I0Love0Amy0Rose loving her too much and disrespect Panty a lot. *Juri Hai - Him against her. *Mewtwo - Him against her. Non-playable Relationships *I0Love0Amy0Rose - StevenStars worst enemy, yet they get along quite well on DeviantArt. *Chincherrinas - Respects him, like every other Lawler *Discord - StevenStar does not like him! Gallery StevenStar777.png|StevenStar777's first and most famous apperance StevenStar777-.jpg|StevenStar777 entering lawl along with Blaziken and Black Mage Stevenstar saved fluttershy by stevenstar777-d5tebkk.png|A later StevenStar777 carrying human Fluttershy Genderbending stevenstar by stevenstar777-d5uhria.png|Male and female version of StevenStar777 Fluttershy after smash brothers elite come back by stevenstar777-d5gd615.jpg|StevenStar777 telling Fluttershy about Lawl Elite's return Smash brothers elite beta roster by stevenstar777-d5nrhqe.png|An earlier version of Super Smash Bros Elite's roster Video Trivia *He is the third Lawler to be announced for "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!" After ARCgaming91 and TrueDarkAce and the fifth overall Internet rep. *According to Aranryanchampion, he was added along with Fluttershy out of friendship. *In his latest portraits on Deviantart he recembles his in game rival; Dante by a lot. *He was also a considerd character for Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia. *His original character designs bears a resemblens to Aranryanchampions by a little bit; such as Putte, Slimeo, Stanley Smileman, Grandpah, Bendjy, Trollo among several others that has not seen the light of the Internet and never will. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Internet Category:Badass Characters